Don't Think Feel
by grettama
Summary: Suatu hari, Reborn memutuskan untuk bertanya "Apa pendapatmu tentangku?" pada Yamamoto Takeshi. One-shot. Boys love content. R80.


**/Don't Think. Feel/**

"Oh, hei, Bocah," sapa Yamamoto Takeshi ringan dengan senyum ramah seraya menutup pintu dapur markas besar Vongola di belakangnya. Ia baru saja pulang dari menjalankan misi menangani konflik di daerah perbatasan bersama partnernya, Gokudera Hayato, dan langsung merasakan kebutuhan mendesak untuk minum air. Maka di sinilah ia berada. Ia mendekati satu-satunya kulkas di dapur itu yang berukuran besar, dan menarik keluar dari dalamnya sebotol air mineral, kemudian mendudukkan diri di depan satu-satunya orang di ruangan itu yang tadi disapanya.

Orang dengan setelan jas hitam rapi itu sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mempunyai ciri-ciri seorang bocah. Ia bahkan lebih tepat kalau disebut sebagai seorang pria. Pria itu meneguk habis sisa anggur di gelasnya sebelum meletakkanya di atas meja, di sebelah topi hitam yang biasa dikenakannya, dan menatap Yamamoto dengan senyum simpul, "Kalau kau memanggilku 'Bocah' sekali lagi, Yamamoto, aku akan mengirimu ke alam baka dengan pos tercepat."

Yamamoto juga meletakkan botol air yang baru separuh diminumnya di atas meja kecil di antara mereka itu, lalu tertawa hambar, merasa bersalah, "Maaf, Reborn, kebiasaan itu agak sedikit sulit dihilangkan." Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, merasa kalau dengusan geli Reborn sebagai balasan atas permintaan maafnya lebih berupa ancaman daripada perkataannya barusan.

Reborn adalah seorang Arcobaleno. Tapi sejak ia terbebas dari kutukannya, Reborn kembali ke tubuhnya semula, bukan seorang bayi lagi seperti dulu. Ia bahkan lebih tinggi dari Yamamoto yang sekarang sudah berusia dua puluh satu tahun. Yamamoto memang seharusnya berhenti memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Bocah' yang biasa digunakannya dulu, tapi panggilan itu selalu secara refleks keluar dari mulutnya tiap dia melihat Reborn.

"Keinginanmu untuk berhenti memanggilku begitu yang sulit dimunculkan," komentar Reborn, memainkan gelas anggurnya, masih menatap Yamamoto dengan senyum simpul yang sama.

Yamamoto kembali meneguk air dari botolnya sebelum berkata, "Padahal kalau diingat-ingat, kau sudah terlalu sering mengancam akan mengirimku ke alam baka kalau aku berani memanggilmu 'Bocah' lagi. Tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah melakukannya juga?"

Reborn tertawa pelan, "Jadi kau benar-benar harus dikirim ke alam baka dulu sebelum berhenti memanggilku begitu?"

Yamamoto memampatkan botol airnya yang sudah kosong dan melemparnya ke keranjang sampah di sudut dapur dengan tepat, "Kita tidak akan tahu kalau tidak dicoba, kan?" candanya, kembali tertawa ringan, "Dan memang sulit untuk berhenti memanggilmu 'Bocah' mengingat kau selalu memilih duduk di pundakku daripada di pundak orang lain dengan sosok bayimu dulu."

Reborn tidak menanggapi perkataan Yamamoto. Ia memainkan gelas anggurnya, hanya tertawa pelan.

"Tapi kalau melihat tinggi badanmu dalam sosok normal," Yamamoto melanjutkan, "tidak heran kau memilihku. Tinggi badanku memang di atas rata-rata kalau dibanding yang lain. Kurasa kau memang lebih suka menatap ke bawah ketika sedang berbicara dengan orang lain daripada kau yang mendongakkan kepala ke arah lawan bicaramu. Ahahaha."

Reborn kembali menuangkan anggur ke gelas kosongnya lalu meneguknya sementara Yamamoto menyenderkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi dan menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangan sambil berkata, "Tapi sebagai teman, kurasa memang sebaiknya aku mempertimbangkan perasaanmu dan berhenti memanggilmu 'Bocah'."

Reborn meletakkan gelasnya yang langsung kosong lagi dalam sekejap seraya menatap mata coklat ramah pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya, "Jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan," ia memperingatkan, "Padahal sejak awal aku tak pernah menganggapmu teman, Yamamoto."

Yamamoto mengerjap. Senyum langsung lenyap dari wajahnya, "Eh?"

Senyum simpul Reborn lebih terlihat sebagai seringai tipis kali ini. Ia mengabaikan tatapan penuh tanya dari Yamamoto dan bertanya lagi, "Apa pendapatmu tentangku?"

"Err…," Yamamoto menurunkan tangan dari kepalanya dan memainkan jari-jarinya di atas meja, mengerutkan kedua alisnya, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat, "kau tutor yang baik," ucapnya setelah beberapa saat, "dan yang jelas kau _hitman_ yang sangat profesional." Yamamoto hendak menambahkan kalau Reborn adalah seorang teman yang baik juga, tapi ia mengurungkan niat itu. Ada sesuatu dalam nada suara Reborn ketika ia mengatakan bahwa sejak awal ia tak pernah menganggap Yamamoto sebagai temannya, dan menurutnya tidak bijaksana untuk mengucapkan kata 'teman' pada Reborn saat ini.

"Begitu," komentar Reborn singkat. Ia kembali tersenyum tipis, tatapannya masih terarah pada Yamamoto, membuat pemuda itu merasa sedang terjebak dalam trik psikologis Reborn yang dia tak tahu mengarah kemana. Reborn selalu membuatnya merasa begini. Baik dalam sosok bayinya maupun sosok dewasanya.

"Sepertinya jawabanku tidak seperti yang kau harapkan," ujar Yamamoto.

Reborn tertawa pelan, dan sebelum Yamamoto sadar, pria itu sudah mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah Yamamoto, menyentuh kerutan di antara kedua alisnya, "Wajahmu tidak cocok untuk berpikir, Yamamoto. _Don't think. Feel._"

Yamamoto mengerjap lagi, membiarkan otot-otot wajahnya mengendur, masih menatap Reborn penuh tanya. Pria yang ditatapnya bangkit berdiri. Ia tampak geli melihat ekspresi Yamamoto yang kebingungan. Reborn meraih topinya yang sedari tadi tergeletak di atas meja, dan meletakkannya di atas kepala Yamamoto, "Kembalikan topi itu kalau kau sudah tahu maksudku. Aku tidak terburu-buru, Yamamoto," ucapnya seraya menepuk kepala Yamamoto pelan dan keluar dari dapur, meninggalkan Yamamoto yang mendadak merasa otaknya kosong.

wwWww

Sore itu Yamamoto berkutat di depan cermin di ruang kerjanya, memandang bayangannya sendiri dengan frustasi. Kira-kira sudah lebih dari satu jam ia berada dalam posisi putus asa seperti itu. Dan penyebabnya hanya satu: ia tidak tahu cara memakai dasinya dengan benar.

Gokudera memang sudah pernah mengajarinya sekali, tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Yamamoto jelas sudah lupa. Lagipula ia memang sangat jarang memakai dasi. Tapi kali ini lain. Malam ini akan ada pesta tahun baru di markas besar Vongola, dan ia ingin tampil rapi mengingat semua orang akan hadir. Ia tak ingin tampak memalukan, apalagi Gokudera pasti akan mengomelinya kalau ia sampai datang tanpa dasi.

Yamamoto menghela napas ketika pintu ruang kerjanya mendadak terbuka, menampilkan sosok pria yang sangat familiar.

"Oh, hai, Bocah," sapa Yamamoto dengan senyum riangnya. Pria itu berdehem seraya menutup pintu di belakangnya, membuat Yamamoto tersadar dan langsung mengoreksi sapaannya, "Maaf, Reborn. Ahahaha."

Memilih untuk mengabaikan kebiasaan Yamamoto, Reborn berkata, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Gokudera dan Ryouhei sedang repot mengurus persiapan pesta dan kau malah bercermin."

Yamamoto tertawa salah tingkah dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal sebagai tanggapan.

Reborn mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Yamamoto, "Ini konyol. Jangan bilang kau daritadi berkutat dengan dirimu sendiri karena tidak tahu cara memakai dasi?"

Yamamoto nyengir lagi, "Begitulah."

Reborn menghela napas. Ia memegang kedua bahu Yamamoto dan membuatnya kembali berdiri menghadap cermin. Yamamoto hanya bisa memandang Reborn heran, namun menurutinya. Reborn yang berdiri di belakang Yamamoto, meraih dasi yang sudah terkalung di leher Yamamoto itu, dan mulai membuat simpul.

"Wa, Reborn! Aku berhutang padamu!" seru Yamamoto ceria, menatap wajah Reborn melalui cermin di hadapannya. Pria yang lebih tua dari Yamamoto itu tidak merespon, meneruskan kegiatannya memakaikan dasi pada Yamamoto dalam diam.

Yamamoto juga tidak angkat bicara lagi, memperhatikan cara Reborn memakaikan dasi padanya dengan seksama agar dia tidak perlu merepotkan orang lain lagi lain kali, namun tiba-tiba perhatiannya teralih. Bukannya memperhatikan gerakan tangan Reborn, Yamamoto justru terpaku pada wajah Reborn. Ada sesuatu dalam mata Reborn yang membuat Yamamoto tertarik. Cara Reborn menatapnya saat ini mengingatkannya pada sesuatu. Tapi apa? Dan kenapa semua hal ini membuat perutnya mencelos? Rasanya janggal, tapi Yamamoto menyukai sensasi itu.

"Selesai," ucap Reborn. Ia kembali meraih kedua bahu Yamamoto, membuat pemuda itu berdiri menghadapnya kali ini. Reborn memeriksa hasil pekerjaannya, memastikannya sempurna. Dan lagi, perhatian Yamamoto masih ada pada wajah Reborn.

Tiba-tiba pemahaman menyapu pikiran Yamamoto. Ia tahu tatapan Reborn mengingatkannya pada apa. Tatapan itu sama dengan tatapan Bianchi pada Reborn. Tatapan Ryouhei pada Hana. Dan tatapan Tsuna pada Kyoko. Tidak salah lagi. Yamamoto sering sekali melihat tatapan semacam itu di sekitarnya. Dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali.

Mendadak, percakapannya dengan Reborn di dapur markas besar Vongola beberapa hari lalu kembali terlintas di otak Yamamoto. _'Don't think. Feel.'_

Reborn benar. Ia lebih bisa merasakan daripada berpikir.

Reborn selesai dengan dasi Yamamoto dan menepuk pundak pemuda itu pelan, "Ayo, kau dibutuhkan di bawah."

Yamamoto tersadar dari transnya. Reborn sudah hendak membuka pintu, tapi Yamamoto menghentikannya, "Tunggu."

Reborn kembali menoleh, memandangnya dengan ekspresi, "Ada apa lagi? Sebentar lagi acaranya sudah mau mulai. Kalau kita terlambat itu akan sangat memalukan bagi keluarga Vongola."

Mengabaikan ekspresi Reborn, Yamamoto meraih topi hitam yang 'dipinjamkan' Reborn padanya waktu itu, dan berjalan menyusul Reborn yang kali ini membeku di depan pintu, memandang topinya dan Yamamoto secara bergantian. Ekspresinya nyaris tak terbaca, tapi Yamamoto bisa melihat kilat penuh harap di mata hitam pria itu, membuat Yamamoto tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum lebar.

Tanpa basa-basi, Yamamoto meletakkan topi hitam yang dipegangnya di atas kepala Reborn. Reborn terdiam selama beberapa saat, menatap mata coklat Yamamoto sebelum membuka mulut dan bertanya, "Kau sudah paham maksudku?" nadanya masih ragu-ragu.

Yamamoto mengangguk pasti.

"Kau yakin?"

Yamamoto mengangguk lagi.

"Jadi, apa pendapatmu tentangku? Kau masih menganggapku teman?"

Yamamoto tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan kata-kata. Ia menarik kerah kemeja Reborn sehingga wajah mereka sejajar, dan hal terakhir yang dia lihat sebelum Reborn mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka adalah senyum simpul Reborn.

**/end/**

**-omake-**

"Aku tak menyangka butuh waktu tiga hari bagimu sampai kau benar-benar merasakannya," bisik Reborn di telinga Yamamoto, di tengah hingar-bingar pesta tahun baru Vongola. Reborn memastikan suaranya cukup keras untuk bisa mengalahkan teriakan Squalo.

Yamamoto tertawa, meneguk _champagne_-nya. "Sebenarnya enam tahun, kan?" balas Yamamoto, membuat Reborn menatapnya heran, "Aku juga baru sadar kau sudah merasakan sesuatu padaku sejak aku masih di SMP Namimori."

Senyum tipis terukir di wajah Reborn. Ia menepuk kepala Yamamamoto dan mengusapnya pelan, "Ya. Jadi semua alasan tentang kenapa aku selalu lebih memilih duduk di pundakmu yang kau paparkan tempo hari itu kurang tepat."

Yamamoto memandang Reborn, membuat pria itu melanjutkan, "Aku memang lebih suka menatap ke bawah ketika sedang berbicara dengan orang lain, tapi aku memilihmu karena merasa kaulah orangnya, Yamamoto. Lagipula kau harusnya juga sadar kalau aku selalu lebih memilih duduk di pangkuanmu atau di gendonganmu. Kau juga orang pertama yang kuberitahu tentang rahasia Arcobaleno padahal waktu itu kau belum resmi bergabung dengan Vongola, bukan orang penting pula. Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan tinggi badan, melainkan karena aku menyukaimu."

Reborn meneguk minumannya juga, masih merasakan tatapan lembut Yamamoto yang ditujukan padanya, dan kemudian kembali berbisik dengan nada usil, "Aku tidak keberatan kalau kita menyelinap keluar dari pesta ini lebih awal dan menghabiskan sisanya di kamarmu, mencari tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku, yang sudah terbebas dari kutukan Arcobaleno ini, duduk di pangkuanmu."

Yamamoto benar-benar menyemburkan _champagne_ yang baru saja diteguknya dan begitu ia sadar, Hibari Kyouya sudah berdiri di hadapannya, basah kuyup terkena semburan _champagne_, dan detik berikutnya Yamamoto bisa merasakan kakinya sudah tidak menjejak tanah karena Hibari membuatnya terlempar ke sisi lain ruangan dengan tonfanya.

wwWww

OTL saya rasa fanfic ini chemistry-nya kurang sekali. Padahal tujuan saya membuat fanfic ini adalah untuk memulai penyebaran R80 di seluruh dunia *lebay* Yah, bagaimanapun saya cinta pairing ini karena baik di anime atau manga, chemistry mereka berdua dapet banget. Reborn yang nggak marah waktu pertama kali dia ketemu Yamamoto dan Yamamoto langsung dengan lancangnya ngegendong-gendong dia (padahal kalau sama orang lain Reborn bakal ngamuk), Reborn yang selalu lebih memilih untuk duduk di bahu Yamamoto (walaupun pertamanya Reborn sama Tsuna, tapi begitu Yamamoto datang, Reborn langsung lompat pindah ke Yamamoto), Reborn yang ngelatih Yamamoto dengan sabar di Future Arc dan memberitahukan rahasia Arcobaleno ke Yamamoto yang notabene bukan siapa-siapa (padahal jelas-jelas Tsuna yang calon Juudaime lebih masuk akan kalau dikasih tau duluan), Reborn yang selalu menggembar-gemborkan betapa bangganya dia ke Yamamoto yang merupakan natural-born-hitman pilihannya, Reborn yang nendang Gokudera secara ababil pas Gokudera cosplay jadi Yamamoto dan ngejekin Yamamoto, atau Reborn yang langsung nempel Yamamoto kemana-mana begitu Yamamoto muncul lagi setelah terluka parah di Interitance Ceremony Arc (bahkan pas api unggun Reborn juga lebih milik duduk di pangkuan Yamamoto).

Oke, teorinya bertele-tele memang. Hahaha. Tapi saya juga suka 8059 kok )d kekeke. 8018 juga. D80 juga. S80 apalagi. *maruk* xp Saya bahkan mulai punya imajinasi gaje kalau Dino, Gokudera, Hibari, Squalo dan Reborn terlibat dalam sebuah perang dingin yang berjudul Seize Yamamoto Takeshi War. Wkwkwkw. Oh, ya, setting di fanfic ini juga tidak jelas orz

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari doujin **Bad Session**-nya **Yoneda Kou**-sensei, fanfic R80 di fandom KHR english yang judulnya **Just A Suggestion**-nya **Lizz1735**, dan ide dari teman saya **Aqua Freeze **:D Makasih ide ngajarin tentang dasinya, Bung. Saya mohon maaf untuk segala kekurangan di fanfic ini. Lain kali saya akan coba untuk bikin yang lebih manis.

**Disclaimer: Amano Akira**

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


End file.
